Hot Dog!
by kittenpawsthethird
Summary: Riku and Sora are in charge of watching Pluto for a few days, what happens when things get out of hand?


A/N: don't judge me for writing this, I did it purely out of intent to appease the minors and fulfill the role of an ultimate shipper, sacrifices must be made ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and believe me, I'll make this the hottest thing since that fire mixtape dropped.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters used in the making of this fanfiction they belong to their rightful owners. This is made purely from a nonprofit intention of entertainment, the plot of this work alone is what belongs to me.

 **Content warning:** _this oneshot contains explicit themes and Language. I want you now, if you do not support the ideas of Yaoi and/or beastality i recommend you backup and don't read, cause if you advance any further I honestly won't be able to save you from being scarred for life. SOL suckers_

Sora sat on the couch as he waited for Riku to arrive. Mickey had gone on a trip with Donald and Goofy and had left Pluto under His his and Riku's, now his friend was coming over so they could watch the canine together. A knock on the door caught Sora's attention and he hopped off the couch, making his way to the door. He opened the door to be met by excited sniffing of the prior mentioned bloodhound at this legs and he patted Pluto's head

"Hi Pluto" he said as he pet the dog, stepping aside to let Riku in. "And hello to you as well Riku" Sora said as Riku pecked him on the forehead.

"Hey Sora" Riku said closing the door behind him and letting Pluto off the leash so the dog could wander around the house. The two of them sat down next to one another glad to have finally been without half the worries they were usually troubled with in trade of the simple act of watching a dog.

"It's been forever since we got to hang out with just the two of us" Sora sighed as he turned on his ps3 and flipped to netflix. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked as he spread out on the couch and laid his head on Riku's lap looking up at him. Riku shrugged.

"Sure why not" he said watching as Sora began flipping through movies. Eventually the two decided on watching treasure planet. Sora sat and watched the movie his head still rested comfortably on Riku's lap as the other one dozed off.

Midway through the movie Sora felt something poke at the back of his head. Sora, leaning back Sora glanced up at Riku to see if he'd poked him in the head only to be confused to see the other young man still dozing. Sora paused for a moment feeling the perpetrator of the action pressed against the back of his head. An involuntary shiver went down his spine and he sat up from the now uncomfortable position. Rubbing the back of his head, Sora glanced down at Riku's lap to see what had poked him, but his discovery light up like the cherry red christmas lights in christmas town. _That's Riku's d-d-d_ he stuttered in his thoughts now sitting very awkward and rigidly next to him. Sure, Riku and Sora were borderline friends with benefits, no, they hadn't done anything (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) yet), but they'd acted like they'd been in a romantic relationship for the longest time, people had just figured they were both totally into eachother. But who's to say they weren't? True they were the best of friends, but there was just that slight window where the thought of an actual intimate relationship, more so than they had now and all that was needed for that space… was a quick fuck ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Nevertheless, Sora sat there somewhat confused, aroused, and nervous. He had no knowing of why, but he did know, no, he was sure, that the cause of this was due to whatever dream Riku was having that spurned his…. 'little friend' which awoke Sora's own twice armed soldier. (it's fun coming up with dumb names for erections ha ha) The blush that had settled across Sora's face was the sweet red similar to a strawberry as he contemplated what he should do about this. _Leave it alone. Tell Riku about it by waking him up. Just go back to laying on his lap, or mess with it…_ Sora's thoughts trailed off at the last option, it was obvious what the best solution to this problem was to avoid anything worse from happening. Knowing the right thing to do Sora reached over to Riku and….. plopped himself right in the others lap. _I've got no choice but to appease this strange voice in my head telling me to do this with him_. Sora thought determined. Looking not to waste anymore time before his conscience caught up with him, Sora unzipped his pants then the still heavily sleeping Riku's and released both of their keyblades from their pants to the open air. Sora gave an embarrassed glance up at Riku, suddenly even more glad the other was asleep so he couldn't see the undoubtful differences between them. _He's beat me at this too?!_ Sora said sighing inwardly, there was no helping it. Besides, some men had to give up a perfect ass for, in trade, a longer mystic rod (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) see what I did there hue hue), Sora just wasn't one of the he supposed. Continuing in his actions, Sora grabbed both of their lengths and began rubbing them together and oh, how he'd made the right choice. Pleasure rolled up and down Sora's spine and he gave a small moan as he continued to rub them. He pressed his head against Riki's chest as he breath became more ragged and uneven. In this dizzy act of pleasure, Sora hadn't come to notice two things. One, Riku was no longer asleep, in fact, staring down at Sora with a stoic look only betrayed by his own blush, and two, they had an unexpected bystander. Still obliviously lost in his own ministrations, Sora gave an involuntary whine finding his movement losing its kick. Riku placed his hand on Sora's shoulder and place his other on both their lengths.

"Ya know Sora, you should ask before going ahead and touching another person" Riku said as he tightened his grip on either of them as he slowed his movements. "Besides I know a better way to do this" Riku said nipping at Sora's ears making him shiver.

The position Sora found himself in was far from what he'd expected. Never in this right mind would be ever thought of putting something in this ass much less sucking off his best friend of all things, but none of this compares to what had come next all the way from left field. Sora felt something blow on his backside and he tensed trying cast a glance backwards but his head was held steadfast in position by Riku whom of which was rather enjoying the little show that was about to unfold. Sora tried to shoo away Pluto but the dog only continued to sniff and lick at his back side. Not long after the dog began it went full out and mounted itself on Sora's back causing the boy to panic. Sora did not want his first time doing anal to be with a dog much less one that wasn't even his! Though, it didn't look like he had much choice in the matter, Riku wasn't letting up and there was no way that Pluto was going to let up now, especially since Sora felt the fast acting Canine press his front of his back. Sora knew he was doomed. Pluto anything but slowly put his doggy donger inside Sora and by the grace of God, Riku let Sora reel his head back and give a pained gasp.

"Ah! No Pluto, bad dog, get off! Don't put that in th-" Sora was cut off by feeling Pluto's knot press at his entrance. Shivers crawled up Sora's spine a quivering breath coming from his mouth as they sat their for a few motionless milliseconds before the door began to vigorously hump Sora's behind. The canine was relentless, having complete disregard for Sora's own pleasure it pressed on, but by some of his obscene lucky stars, just happened to be accurately angled right at his prostate sending relentless waves of pleasure through him. Sora moaned at the involuntary stimuli his front pressed mercilessly against Riku's lower abdomen with Sora's chest pressing against the other's rod. Sora felt Riku twitch against his chest as he breathed against his navel. Gingerly Riku readjusted his position to return Sora's face to be parallel with this length. Sora could barely speak, his body was completely if not almost violated, it was not what he'd expected, he was completely embarrassed. Sora felt pressure press against his backside, it felt as though something even bigger wanted to get its way inside of him. Confused and a little lightheaded Sora tried to shuffle forward to avoid it still trying to think what it was.

"Looks like Pluto is looking to tie things up" remarked Riku as he held Sora still. Realization hit Sora like a train

"No, no, no, there is no way I'm being knotted" Sora said panic filling him. Riku placed his hand on Sora's head.

"Calm down Sora, I heard it feels really good, you'll be fine" said Riku as he watched them stroking himself in the meantime. Pluto pressed his knot harder against Sora slowly pushing it fully in and the boy yelped tugging at Riku's shirt.

"R-riku, its ah, swelling" Sora whimpered shivers convulsing along his body as he felt the dog's seemingly endless supply of semen empty into him. "Oh God, Riku it won't stop, ngn, I-i don't like this" Sora said trying to move away as the dog got off his back.

"Don't try taking it out now, you'll hurt yourself, but in the meantime, Sora, could you help me with this" Riku said pulling Sora's head to face his length. Sora paused for a second but proceeded to draw his tongue on the underside of Riku's shaft. Gingerly Sora took the tip into his mouth and began sucking slowly taking the rest in and began to bob his head massaging the rod with his tongue. As Sora proceeded to suck off Riku he felt Pluto shift next to him the dog's nose poking at his belly before he felt a tongue run up his own length and he moaned sending vibrations through Riku's length making him groan in pleasure as well. Pluto continued to lick Sora's length as he proceed to suck off Riku, both of them were unbearably close to a much anticipated climax, heat pooling in their lower abdomens and their body tensing for release. Losing his cool first Sora pulled his mouth off of Riku's length and clenched his teeth as he spilled himself onto the carpet only to have white ropes shot into his face shortly after. Finally Pluto removed himself from Sora with an unsettling squelch and went on his way over to the other side of the room leaving the two boys on their own. "We should watch Pluto more often"


End file.
